Under the Background
by Komander Kool
Summary: Just an idea that popped in my mind. I’ll put the SDF Macross events under the background of different songs. A Hikaru-Misa fanfic. DWPARSNIP's Robotech Drabbles inspired this. Scenes maybe random, don't be confused . Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Tattooed On My Mind

**UNDER THE BACKGROUND**

_**Overview:**__ Just an idea that popped in my mind. I'll try to put the events in SDF Macross under the background of different songs. I guess the songs would express how the characters feel. It's a Hikaru-Misa fanfic. I hope I can do justice to the songs as I blend them to the story. Please read and review._

_A/N: This takes place during the first year of the lost two years after the Space War I. Song in the background is "Tattooed on My Mind" by D'Sound._

**Chapter 1 Tattooed On My Mind**

"Gun sight one, Skull Leader is now on flight!"

"Roger Skull Leader. You are to fly your usual patrol today with a slight detour to the south-east sector!"

"Major, that's not in our flight plan."

"I know but this just came in. We've just received a report of unusual Zentradi activities there."

"Alright Major. Just can't help but wonder. These incidents seem to be increasing each day."

"I agree with you Ichijyo but we can't make any conclusions yet. I hope these are just isolated cases."

"That's a 10-4, Gun Sight One. We're now approaching Grante City."

"Be careful Major!"

_**Maybe you'll soon forget about all**_

_**Or maybe you'll miss it like I do**_

_**One thing's for sure: I'm all knocked out**_

_**Spend too much time thinking of you**_

Nothing unusual was being reported that day. As a matter of fact, the day started with a beautiful sunrise with no clouds in the sky. It should've been perfect if only there were green sceneries on the ground. The rain of death have made the earth desolate and dry, making it impossible for vegetation to grow. Misa was starting to be overwhelmed by the great work they have in their hands – the restoration of the glory of earth, even if that was impossible.

_Flashback…_

"_Macross!" both Misa and Hikaru exclaimed as they watched the ship descending from space._

"_They made it!"_

"_Yes! Let's go back home!"_

_Misa sat on Hikaru's lap, held his hand as he pushed the throttle control. Off the two sped towards the ship that witnessed their budding romance._

_

* * *

_

_The briefing with Commodore Global was short. He didn't want his officers to be burdened by keeping them in conference room. He can wait for the reports. What's important is they just won the war against the Bodolza fleet._

"_Hey Major, can I walk you home?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_I just can't believe that we survived that battle."_

"_Me too! After everything around me was exploding, I thought I wouldn't make it either… My father…he..." Misa started to sob._

_It suddenly dawned on Misa the loss she just had after that battle. Overwhelming emotions made her feel lightheaded and everything around her started to dim._

"_Misa!" Hikaru exclaimed as he caught Misa who fainted._

* * *

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Now I know that you're the dangerous kind**_

_**And your smile is tattooed on my mind**_

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

"_Misa, I'm coming for you!" Misa heard on the console._

"_Oh Hikaru! Be careful!"_

_She waited a few more minutes and heard some noise behind the shutters where she was standing from. She saw melting steel forming a circular opening on the shutters. In a few moments, the hole was sliced completely and from the smoldering steel, a figure emerged that made her heart skip._

"_Hikaru!'_

"_Misa!"_

_She can't hold on to the tears, tears of fear previously now turning to tears of joy. She ran towards Hikaru and gave him a tight embrace, just to assure herself that he's for real._

"_C'mon, it's okay. Let me take you out of here!" She hears him calming her._

_They both climbed his Valkyrie. The cockpit was a tight space and she had to sit on Hikaru's lap. Hikaru gave her his helmet._

"_Hold on!"_

_Hikaru flew the Valkyrie impressively, trying to dodge falling debris. The smaller debris caused the canopy to break but she didn't mind. In Hikaru's arms, she felt secured._

_At last they reached the surface and the blinding light of the sun greeted them._

"Uhhng.. where am I?"

"Misa, glad you're awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost eight hours! The doctor said you needed to rest."

"Y-you stayed here with me?"

"Hey, I was dead worried about you! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Misa, don't even think of getting back into action."

"No worries." Misa smiled feeling the sincerity in Hikaru's words. "By the way, thanks!"

"You're welcome Major!" Hikaru beamed.

* * *

_**Don't wanna write, I don't wanna call, **_

_**- I would not know what to say**_

_**It should be you, that's how I want it to be**_

_**Tell me you feel the same way**_

"Major Ichijyo to Gun Sight One. No shenanigans detected in the south-east sector!"

"Gun Sight One do you copy?"

"Gun Sight One, this is Skull Leader, do you copy?"

"Major Hayase?"

"Misa, your fly boy is calling!" Claudia nudged Misa causing her to twitch.

Misa's thoughts fell back to earth, thanks to Claudia.

Claudia actually caught Misa staring into the endless sky and she knew what was causing her to act this way. She smiled because finally she saw hope of love for her friend.

"R-Roger that Skull Leader!" She tried to calmly reply.

"Is something wrong Misa?"

"No. Nothing!"

"Alright! Skull squadron's heading home!"

"Affirmative!"

"Claudia, I'll just take a breather. The bridge is yours."

"Go on ahead. I'm pretty sure you're dying to see that fly boy of yours." Claudia teased.

"Clau!" Misa's eyes widened with a threatening look at Claudia.

Claudia just winked at her and smiled. Misa smiled back and both understood each other.

Misa was able to make her way out of the Macross towards the hangar. She waited there until she saw the Skull Squadron in the sky making their approach.

"Gun Sight One, this is Skull Leader about to make our final approach!"

"You're cleared Skull Leader. Take course one-five-zero."

"Major La Salle?"

"Yes, expecting somebody else Ichijyo?"

"Ah, no one actually… I mean- where's Misa?"

"My friend's predictable, she'd be waiting for you at hangar delta."

"Is she that anxious with my report Ma'am?"

"Just find out for yourself Major."

"Alright Ma'am. Thanks! Skull Leader out!"

"Roger, Skull Leader, it's good to have you back!"

The squadron made a soft landing and as Hikaru's Valkyrie was being taxied, he saw Misa standing by the hangar gates. The wind was blowing and it caused Misa's hair to flow.

Hikaru got out of his plane and entrusted it to his engineer. He walked cautiously towards Misa.

"Major Ichijyo reporting Ma'am!" Hikaru saluted.

"At ease Ichijyo."

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you were acting weird a while ago."

"N-no, I'm fine. Just thought of inviting you for a cup of tea."

"Huh!"

"It's alright if you don't want to."

"No, I mean, yes, I'd love to-"

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the cafeteria. And please take a shower Major. That's an order!" Misa smiled.

* * *

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Now I know that you're the dangerous kind**_

_**And your smile is tattooed on my mind**_

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Oh, yesterday I was feeling safe**_

_**All I do today is trying to be brave**_

_**And no melody can seem to soothe my mind**_

_**And now I curse you for being so sweet and so kind**_

Misa turned to look at her desk clock. It read 2AM.

"Time runs so fast. The last time I looked that darn clock it was just 10PM. Damn, I can't sleep!"

She tried closing her eyes again but all she sees is Hikaru's smile.

"That man!" She sighed and felt like cursing Hikaru. She held both her palms againts her face trying to figure out how to take Hikaru out of her thoughts.

Then, a smile started forming on her lips. She was glad and grateful that after all these years, her heart has found a way be in love. Yes, she was falling in love.

She got out of her bed and went to the kitchen. She scanned her fridge but nothing there got her interest. She instead got hot water from her electric pot and started to make hot-choco. She was imagining how it would be to share a home with Hikaru and she smiled as her mind played some typical scenes.

"Oh Misa, you're over-assuming." She laughed at herself.

She moved from the kitchen to the living room. She set her hot-choco on the living room table, sat on her sofa and clicked the remote control. "A Walk in the Clouds" was playing on T.V.. She got interested and the movie was only a little successful in taking a smiling Hikaru away from her mind. The movie was successful though in helping her get to sleep. Without even reaching the finale of the movie, she started to doze off.

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Now I know that you're the dangerous kind**_

_**And your face is tattooed on my mind**_

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Yes I know you're tatooed on my mind you're tatooed...**_

* * *

The doorbell was ringing madly and it made her curse.

"Damn it, it's my day off!"

She slipped in her robe and took a quick look in the mirror to check herself. The doorbell still kept ringing.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She sounded irritated and started to dash towards her door.

"This better be good or I'll take you straight to the brig!" Misa raised her voice as she opened the door.

What she saw next made her regret what she just said. She held her hand to her mouth.

"Hi Major. I have no problem being thrown to the brig but can you at least share breakfast with me? I brought your favorite – Blue Berry Cheese Cake and fresh fruits." Hikaru shyly asked.


	2. Chapter 2 The Way You Look Tonight

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**The Way You Look Tonight**

_A/N: Hi everyone. Here's the next installment, The Way You Look Tonight by Michael Buble_

_

* * *

_

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.**_

**_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._**

The sky was lit up by a non-stop display of colorful fireworks. A good number of people, if not all, have gathered right before the SDF-Macross that has now become the command and defense center of the United Nations Spacy. It was the first year anniversary of armistice between the terran race and the Zentradis.

"Major, the program will be starting any moment now!" Hikaru called out while anxiously looking at his watch.

"Just a few moments more okay? You're starting to sound like my father." Misa promptly replied.

"Really?"

"Well, when I was a kid, he always made sure I was not late for school." Misa showed up from her room causing Hikaru's jaw to drop.

"So, how do I look? Ichijyo?" Misa modeled her dress before Hikaru.

"Major?" She noticed Hikaru's shock and thought it was a good thing.

"Oh, ah, you are- er- you look fantastic!" Hikaru stammered at the sight of Misa.

The poor ace pilot cannot be blamed. Misa indeed looked fabulous and glowing in her silver cocktail gown. It was a halter type dress with a deep V neckline that showed a little of Misa's cleavage. A Rhinestone buckle adorned the front and the skirt was fully, fluidly pleated. Misa wore her hair loose, relaxed and casual, reflecting her natural beauty. Her hair did little to hide her bare shoulders and her back from Hikaru's probing eyes. Her skirt ended at her knee level revealing the contours of her legs. She wore a silver stiletto to match everything.

"You don't look bad yourself Major!" Misa tried to ease Hikaru's predicament, if that was even the right term to describe that state he was in.

Hikaru was wearing pleated khaki trousers. His upper was a simple, plain white polo that almost revealed the shape of his upper body if not for the sports coat he was wearing on top of it. His hair was usually unruly but it gave a ruggedly formal effect. Misa swallowed as her mind scolded her for playing a scene where she ran her fingers on Hikaru's chest.

"S-So, shall we?" Misa offered her hand to Hikaru who looked like he was cemented on the floor.

"A-ah!" Hikaru couldn't find the right words but just nodded in agreement.

A taxi was already waiting for the two just outside of Misa's quarters. As the two walked towards the taxi, Misa held Hikaru's arms. The two looked like teenagers on their way to the prom night.

One thing was obvious, Hikaru had no plans of taking his eyes away from Misa even for a single moment that evening.

"_I never thought Misa could look this attractive, no, attractive is not the right word… hhmmmmmm…?" _Hikaru smiled as he silently spoke to himself.

* * *

The ceremonies went on the usual course. There was the retelling of the day when the alien ship crash landed on earth. Then the journey from Pluto and back to earth was also mentioned. The conflict was likewise revisited, with the intention of proving the point that wars produce no victors but only casualties. The hopes were lifted that moving forward both races will work hand in hand to propagate peace on earth, on the Sol System and throughout the galaxy.

"I never thought that the cocky pilot who came to visit the Macross launching ceremonies would turn out to be a fine leader as he is now."

"I never thought that the old woman who ridiculed me had the ability to dress up like a lady such as tonight."

Both Misa and Hikaru shared a laugh as they reminisced the past year.

After the ceremonies, the party started with a full band playing jazzy music. It was earlier mentioned that Minmay should've been part of the program but Kaifun advised that she wasn't available to join the celebrations.

"Can I have this dance with you, my lady?" Hikaru stood and bowed down before Misa.

"You have a knack for dancing Ichijyo?" Misa giggled.

"Surprised? Let's cut the formalities. C'mon." Hikaru instead pulled Misa to the dance floor.

"Hey, hold your horses, cowboy!"

_**With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.  
**_

_**Yes, you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
**_

The music turned romantic and the two found themselves in a simple embrace, slowly closing the gap between them. They started to sway to the lovely beat.

"You really look lovely tonight Major Hayase and I mean what I just said."

Misa blushed at Hikaru's compliment. She tried not to look at Hikaru's eyes, trying hard to conceal her uneasiness at him being straightforward.

"Your smile- gosh, you should wear that smile more often. It should bring peace to the whole galaxy in a very short time." Hikaru continued.

"You're exaggerating Major Ichijyo."

"Oh, am I? Hhhhhmmmm, I didn't expect such modesty from my commanding officer."

"Truth to tell Major Hayase, I think I'm a blessed man having this dance with you."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well, judging from the looks of those pilots and officers there, I think they'd like to trade places with me." Hikaru pointed to a group of military personnel whose eyes were glued on them.

"I-Ichijyo…"

"Oh yes, not to mention, when you laugh and you're nose goes this way… that's a heartbreaker Major." Hikaru tried to mimic Misa's laughter with matching crooked nose.

"Now I think you're pulling my legs Major!" Misa tried to hold her laughter.

"There, keep that smile. We should recommend that as a lethal weapon… better than Minmay's songs."

"Hey, cut that out Major. You're making my head swell." She smiled.

"Major, I… I'm…"

Hikaru looked her straight in the eye. He tried to find the right words to say. He weighed every bit of emotions and decided not to rush anything. He thought he might just be being influenced by the current situation.

"What's that Ichijyo?"

_**  
With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.**_

_**Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.**_

"Nothing… just wanted to say, I just hope it would always be like this- no job or military protocols to preoccupy us- just this…"

Hikaru beamed and held Misa closer as they danced while the band serenaded them.

"Again I'll say, you look lovely tonight. Don't ever lose your charm." Hikaru whispered to her ear.


End file.
